ONCE YOU MEET HER
by Simplicit1
Summary: cloudaeris. 9 months after advent children. reupload of intro. new chapters added.
1. Intro

**ONCE YOU MEET HER**

By: SimpLicit1

_And no one knows it - _

_Where she came from, where she's going. _

_And once you meet her, _

_You will find that something inside is changing. . . _

My eyes open, as the morning light shines. I sit here in hesitation as I watch everything go on around me. Life. That's what's out there...and I guess it'll be that way...forever. I see Edge just below the old abandoned church roof. I feel numb. I feel like I don't recall anything that last night brought.

_Had it been that long? Seems like just yesterday... _

_She's like a rainbow. _

_When she comes up, all are lit up. _

_And when she whispers, _

_You will hear this: 'Don't chase after rainbows.' _

I take in a deep breath, as I step off of the roof and I find my way towards the church entrance. It brings back memories, you know. Nothing changes, and I managed to somehow find it interesting to take care of what reminds me of you. It was the first time I met you, Aeris Gainsborough.

I think about you. I remembered how you were always so bright and energetic. Sometimes I thought that you were always happy, not with a single doubt in your mind.. But I knew that there's things that bothered you. But it seems like a faint whisper...a silent memory...

_High on a hill, there's a green meadow. _

_All around, it's breezin', _

_She's smilin', _

_She'll let them sing angel songs. _

What was there for anyone to do? I know you don't regret it one bit. But I can't help but feel I'm being too selfish for my own good. What would I do if I did see you again?

_She's like a fairy _

_When she's trembling, when she's dancing. _

_Just see her rambling. _

_How it's nice to follow her to the end. _

I remember you, Aeris. And I always will.

_You want some meanings of the life, _

_And go to see her. _

_Don't ask her too much. _

_Oh yes, she'll be out of your sight _

_Right over. _

Since the day I met you...you were different. Maybe that's what brought me close to you. I wanted to meet you...as well. You saw me. You made me feel simple and clean. But mostly, you made my past seem to drain away every time you talked. I forgot it all when I was with you...

_Everyone is sad and blue when she is far away. _

_Don't you know it's time to pray she'll be coming soon? _

_And you think you hear her voice ringing from above. _

The Promised Land, yeah that's right. Someday, we will all see you again...Thank you. For forgiving me.

_And no one knows it - _

_Where she came from, where she's going. _

_And once you meet her, _

_Maybe you'll stay forever young. _

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: there's more to come. I originally wrote this years ago, but thought I'd pick up where I left off and finish. I re-uploaded this first intro, and the next chapter is already posted.**


	2. Chapter 1

"Beyond this road, running on far and long,  
Must surely be something we can believe in.  
The hot emotions that have begun to disappear  
Glitter and wave once more within my heart."

Like the lone wolf once again, Cloud Strife stared out into the open yellow fields, as he slowly removed his sunglasses. The difference was though, that he was no longer alone, and he had finally realized that not too long ago. It was odd how he had stopped going to the church in the slums like he had used to. He practically lived there for two years before, but now he found himself watching the sunset nearly every evening at this unmarked territory. It was 9 months ago, after the cure for geo-stigma was found that he took off aimlessly, not for good, but for that time. The roads were empty and he had decided to stop in the middle of nowhere.

Cloud leaned back on Fenrir, as his blue mako eyes gazed up at the setting sun. Nine months, he thought to himself, nine months and I find myself with nothing. He was finally settled when he had finally forgiven himself for the death of Aeris not too long ago, and he continued to live with Denzel, Marlene, and Tifa at the town known as Edge. They lived a rather peaceful life, and Tifa was happy that Cloud had started to "dilly-dally". Though she was always there for him for the past years, Cloud never saw her as anything more than a sister, and he believed that she finally settled for that instead, but their friends knew otherwise.

Cloud's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of his cell phone ringing. "Yeah."

Tifa's voice sounded on the other end, "Hey, Denzel and Marlene are waiting for you to get back."

"Yeah, I'll be there," the man responded as he quickly hung up the phone. He took in a deep breath, as he slowly got back onto his motorcycle, a million things running through his mind. For some reason, Cloud looked over his shoulder, as he felt an odd feeling come over him. He quickly shook it off as nothing, as he took off down the long empty highway back home.


End file.
